Une bataille de boule de neige
by SasuHinaxDream
Summary: One-Shot. Ce qui avait commencé comme une bataille de boule de neige à l'anniversaire de Hinata finira avec bien plus qu'une amitié.  SasuHina 3


Sasuke fixait par la fenêtre de son salon, les flocons blancs tomber lentement avant de rejoindre les autres flocons aux sols, se tassant les uns aux autres. Chaque parcelle normalement constituer de terres ou d'herbes était recouvert de la même couleur blanchâtre. Pourtant le soleil brillait, mais aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait pour autant. Les arbres dépouillés de leurs feuilles étaient maintenant recouverts d'une fine substance blanche appelé neige. Pour les enfants du village c'étaient une belle journée de Décembre.

Pour Sasuke Uchiwa, c'était tout simplement dégoûtant. Il avait prévu d'aller s'entraîner avec son équipe, mais maintenant il n'en n'avait pas spécialement envie. Du coup c'est un jour de 'congé' qui commence, vu que le brun, ex-Vengeur et ex-Traître n'aime pas la neige.

L'Uchiwa poussa un grognement avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond terne. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'extérieur mais n'aimait pas non plus cette maison. « Humm... Peut être pourrais-je faire une promenade autour de la ville. Seulement pour quelques minutes. » Un claquement retentit à la porte d'entré suivi par de grands cris.

« Sasuke ! Ouvre ! Aller vient ! Ouvre ! Hey ! Ouvre mon frère ! Hey Sasuke ! »

Alors que la personne allait frapper une nouvelle fois sur la porte, Sasuke l'ouvrit avec énervement. La personne laissa son poing en suspend avant de le rabaisser.

« Naruto ... » Sasuke fronça les sourcils « Qu'est ce que tu me veut ? »

« Eh bien... » Il ri tout en frottant le dos de sa tête. « Je voulais te dire que Kakashi a annulé l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. »

« Oh joie... »

« Laisse moi finir ! » Naruto l'interrompu tout en réajustant son écharpe de couleur orange autour du coup. « Kiba m'a dit que tous les seinseis avaient annulés les entraînements d'aujourd'hui. Mais, nous allons tous descendre dans les terrains d'entraînement et passer du temps pour l'anniversaire de Hinata-chan. »

Pendant que Naruto parlait, Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Mais dès que son nom a été mentionné. Immédiatement il a dresser ses oreilles pour écoutés Naruto. Son visage ne trahissant pas son intérêt.

- Elle va avoir dix-huit ans ! » Naruto continuait de parler. « C'est censé être un anniversaire surprise. C'est génial hein ? Allez viens !

Sasuke le regarda fixement pendant un moment avant de se retourner et d'aller dans le salon. Avant que Naruto ne dise quoique se soit, Sasuke prit la parole.

« Je vais chercher ma veste. »

« Wow ! » Naruto était stupéfait. « Je pensais que ça serais plus difficile que ça ! » Grommelait-il en se sentant un peu confus.

« Hn. » Il grogna en glissant sa veste noire sur lui et mettant un foulard rouge autour de son coup.

« Très bien ! » Naruto lança son poing en l'air et cria. « Faisons-le ! »

« Mais Kiba-kun... je pensais que nous n'avons pas de formation aujourd'hui ? » Hinata trébucha du faîte que son ami homme-chien la tirait.

« Nous n'avons pas formation mais il y a quelque chose que nous aimerions te montrer. » Dit Shino apparaissant aux côtés de Akamaru et de Kiba.

« Ah bon ? » Elle se demandait ce que se pourrait être en réajustant son chapeau blanc qui se penchait un peut trop sur la droite selon elle. « D-de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Kiba se retourna légèrement et par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire à pleines dents il dit. « Tu verras. »

Hinata sillonna son front et regarda son coéquipier qui restait stoïque ayant réussi à cacher son sourire espiègle.

Sasuke s'appuya contre un des arbres situés dans la clairière où allait se fêter l'anniversaire de Hinata. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et de ses yeux il balaya la zone avant de fermer ses paupières espérant gagner un peu de paix au milieu de toute cette excitation. Hinata et son équipe n'étaient pas encore arriver, ce qui est une bonne chose puisque les filles étaient encore entrain de faire la décoration.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Kurenaï étaient occupés à déblayés un peu la neige qui gênait les installations. Alors que les garçons sauf Sasuke, m'étaient en place un foyer pour pouvoir se réchauffer. Témari et Karin s'occupèrent de mettre la nappe sur la table de pique-nique ainsi que la mise en place des plaques et des ustensiles. Kurenaï mit les bougies sur le gâteau d'anniversaire.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent sur une des extrémités de la table de pique-nique. Il y avait quatorze cadeaux présents, celui de l'Uchiwa y comprit. Il s'avait qu'il en manquait un. Celui de Naruto qui avait oublier son cadeau. Avec un grognement indigné, Sasuke pencha sa tête en arrière.

Néji se dirigea vers le groupe s'assurant que tout le monde l'entende. « Ils sont en chemin. »

Tout le monde a cessé de bouger et le regarda. Sakura à été la première à intervenir en répondant. « A qu'elle distance ? »

« Ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre, vu le rythme ou l'Inuzuka l'emmène. »

Les filles se dépêchèrent de finir l'installation de la décoration et de la nourriture. Naruto jeta ses mains en l'air avec un large sourire sur son visage. « Tout le monde dépêchez-vous ! Cachons-nous ! »

A ce moment là, tout le monde disparu derrière un arbre ou un rocher enneigés.

Kiba ralenti sa course mais ne desserrant pas pour autant son étreinte sur le poignet de la Hyuuga. Soudainement il s'arrêta, il se retourna vers elle pour voir son regard remplit de question.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Kiba-kun ? »

Il secoua la tête et sourit. « Fermes les yeux Hina-chan. »

Hinata le regarda confuse avant de regarder avec méfiance Shino. Il lui hocha la tête, ce qui donna un peu de réconfort à Hinata. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Shino. Mais elle était toujours sceptique. Hésitante elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux tout en serrant la main de Kiba.

Kiba fit un clin d'œil à Shino et conduisit Hinata à la clairière. Il regarda autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était en vue avant de lâcher la main de sa coéquipière.

« C'est bon Hina-chan, tu peut ouvrir les yeux. »

La brunette battit lentement des paupières avant de les ouvrir entièrement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle s'étalait une immense clairière, seulement la moitié était utilisée. Sur cette moitié, il y avait une table de pique-nique assez longe, orné d'une nappe pourpre. Il y avait aussi un tas de cadeaux emballés, et un gâteau. Outre la table, il y avait un grand feu, et bien sûr, l'ensemble saupoudré de neige.

Elle haletait inaudible couvrant sa bouche entre ses doigts gantés.

« Q-Qu'est ce que tout cela ? »

Soudainement, un groupe de gens qu'elle connaissait avaient sautés et criées tous en même temps.

« Surprise ! Happy Birthday Hinata-chan ! »

Les seuls ne l'ayant pas fait étant Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Shino. Au lieu de cela, ils ont juste offerts un petit sourire.

Hinata eut un petit rire quand les filles virent l'embrassé et lui souhaité individuellement un joyeux anniversaire. Elle les remercia. Karin prit son bras et l'emmena avec elle. « Allons manger du gâteau ! »

Ino quand à elle, rappela à Hinata d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Après les avoir tous ouverts et après avoir remercier toute la click. Elle mangea du gâteau avec les autres. La table était remplie. Ce que n'aimait pas Sasuke. Il écarta son gâteau même pas consommés et parti s'asseoir près du feu.

Hinata finissant de manger son gâteau, écoutait ses amis parlés avec enthousiasme. De temps en temps, ils lui posaient des questions auxquelles elle devait répondre. Hinata n'avais pas l'esprit à ça. Elle préférait être l'auditeur que le locuteur. Shino était comme ça, ainsi que Sasuke. Sasuke... alors qu'elle scannai la table, elle remarqua son absence. Elle avait juré le voir qu'elle que seconde plus tôt ? Ou était-il passé ? L'a-t-il laissé ?

Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieur et repéra une forme assise seul près du feu. Elle pencha sa tête et sourit timidement. Sasuke était accoudés sur ses genoux et regardait fixement le feu crépité. Il soupira, ses pensés pullulaient son esprit, qui était déjà englouti par la confusion. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Depuis qu'il est revenu après la mort d'Orochimaru et son celle de son frère, elle l'avait intéressé comme personne auparavant.

Il l'avait reconnue pendant l'académie, mais il ne lui a jamais accordé le droit d'avoir une seule pensée pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu et elle désignée pour être son concierge. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Sakura. Honnêtement il ne se souvient pas comment son affection pour elle c'est aggravé. Au cours du temps, Hinata avait sans le savoir creusé sa voie dans son coeur glacial et était resté là.

Sasuke savait que Hinata le considéré comme un ami depuis que leur rapport est passé de 'je ne te connais pas' à on deviens ami. A la différence de Hinata, Sasuke avait vu ces coups d'œil excessifs. Il été troublés et énormément curieux de savoir pourquoi il l'a traité comme ça, si différemment des autres. L'Uchiwa avait des amitiés étranges, qui l'ont impliqués en étant dur à chacun. Dans le cas de Hinata, il n'était jamais dur avec elle et au contraire lui lançaient de petits sourires discrets d'on n'importe qui d'autre aurait considéré comme un miracle en soi. Oui, Hinata était naïve, mais Sasuke espérait qu'un jour il pourrait la changer.

« Sasuke-san ? » Une voix molle le coupa dans sa rêverie.

Il examina par-dessus son épaule la personne qui lui parlait. Il écarquilla les yeux à la vu du visage angélique d'Hinata, près de lui.

« Hinata »

Elle lui sourie timidement et on pouvait voir une petite rougeur montée sur ses joues

« J-Je peut m-me joindre à t-toi ? »

Il la regarda et de nouveau regarda le feu. « Hn » Il se déplaça légèrement pour lui laissé un peut de place.

Après s'être assis calmement et de s'être chauffer ses mains par le feu, elle regarda attentivement son visage inexpressif. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au loin quand il l'a regarda. « Hum...S-Sasuke-san ? »

« Hn ? »

« Hum. » Elle regardait en bas, ses mains contre ses cuisses. « J-Je voulais j-juste te dire q-que je su-suis désolé que vous êtes venu... à ma party. »

Sasuke eu un petit sourire satisfait. « Bien, Hyuuga, si tu veut que je parte, tu n'a qu'à dire « a bientôt » et je partirait. »

« Hein ? » Hinata le regarda immédiatement et en paniquant elle dit. « N-non ! Ce n'est p-pas ce que je voulais dire, je- je sais que tu n'aime p-pas les fêtes...ou tout sim-simplement être entouré de personnes, donc... »

« Relax, Hyuuga. » Il se força à ne pas glousser de la rougeur qui augmentait sur les joues de la Hyuuga. « Je sais. »

Hinata soupira avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute si l'humour n'est pas ça dans ma famille. »

Hinata rigola bêtement et s'empêcha de rire encore plus. « Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke-san. La famille Hyuuga n'a pas non plus le sens de l'humour. »

« Hn. » Il eu un petit sourire satisfait un peut plus large dans l'amusement. « Pathétique, n'est ce pas ? Les deux clans les plus grands de Konoha ne peuvent même pas s'amusé ou rire tout simplement. »

Hinata étouffa son rire de sa main et fit un signe de tête. « C'est vrai. »

« Kakashi ! » Kurenaï l'appela. « Regarde ça »

Kakashi s'arrêta de lire et à contrecoeur il suivi le regard de Kurenaï. C'était les deux héritiers des clans assied sur un rondin à côté du feu. Hinata souriait pudiquement de son rougissement habituel et Sasuke lui donnait un sourire satisfait. « Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« Je pense que c'est bien la première fois que je vois ce garçon sourire. »

« Consternant n'est-ce pas ? Et évidement, un peu bizarre, mais on s'y habitue. » Il se replongea dans son livre.

« Vous l'avez déjà vu sourire auparavant ? » Kurenaï le demanda en levant un sourcil.

Sans même regarder vers elle, il a répondu nonchalamment. "Quelques fois, oui " Il marqua une pause pour tourner la page. "Et la chaque fois, il était autour de Hinata Hyuga. "

Kurenaï ne pu masqué sa surprise à l'entente de cette déclaration et regarda les deux élèves. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'Uchiwa aurait un côté 'pacifique' et aussi Hinata s'asseoir avec lui.

« Bon, Tout le monde ! » Naruto cria pour recevoir l'attention de chacun. Quand il vit a peut près tous les regards sur lui il sourit et continua. « Ça vous dit un bataille de boule de neige ? »

Kiba brailla, heureusement Lee lui changea d'avis. Quelques uns étaient excités de jouer à ce jeu, mais les gens les plus silencieux du groupe n'avaient pas l'air du même avis. Gai, Kakashi et Kurenaï étaient debout à une bonne distance derrière eux pour regarder. Néji se leva et rejoignit Hinata et Sasuke. « Non, nous n'allons pas faire une bataille de boule de neige. »

« Que ? Oh, viens Néji ! Ça va être amusent ! » Naruto le suppliait

Sasuke soupira. « C'était peut être amusant quand on était des gosses mais on ne l'est plus. Si vous voulez jouer à vos jeux de gamin, continuer. Mais ne m'impliqué pas dedans. »

« De même pour moi » Suivi Néji. Accompagné d'hochement de tête de la part de Shino et Shikamaru

« Rah ! » Se plaignit Naruto. « Mais c'est qu'un jeu ! »

Sakura et Ino se sont échanger un coup d'œil. « Ils ont le droit Naruto. Il faut juste trouver quelques chose d'autre de divertissent. »

« Ano... » Murmura Hinata

Normalement personne n'auraient entendu du la faible voix de Hinata, mais ils ont eu de la chance qu'elle parle le temps d'un silence. Tout le monde la regardait.

« Hum... »Hinata leva les yeux et sourie. « J'Je n-n'ai jamais joué à une bataille de boule de neige. Donc, ça pourrait être amusent. Je ... J'aimerais jouer Naruto-kun. »

Naruto était radieux. D'autant plus que la volonté de Hinata de jouer a fait, que ceux qui ne voulait pas jouer devenait réticent. Néji soupira et décréta. « Parfait... Je me joins à vous. »

Naruto eu un petit sourire satisfait et regarda Shino, il lui fit un hochement de tête signifiant qu'il était d'accord. Après s'être prit un coup de coude de la part de Ino, Shikamaru accepta de jouer. Progressivement chacun qui était contre acceptait de jouer. Tous sauf l'homme stoïque à côté de la Hyuuga. La plupart des yeux étaient tournés vers lui pour attendre sa réponse qu'ils ont supposés être. « Non. »

Sasuke pencha sa tête de côté pour voir du coin de l'œil Hinata. Elle lui souriait avec sa rougeur habituelle lui peignant les joues. Ses yeux blancs traduisant son optimisme. Avec un soupir d'échec, Sasuke grommela. « D'accord. »

« Oui ! » Naruto était évidement content de cette nouvelle. Il pointa immédiatement son doigt vers Kakashi et avec autorité il dit. « Kakashi-sensei ! Soyer l'arbitre, d'accord ? Faisons cette bataille ! »

Kakashi ferma son livre et croisa ses bras. Même s'il a semblé être complètement ennuyé, au contraire il était excité de regarder cette lutte. « Très bien, mais avant, je vais vous expliqué les règles. Vous devez choisir des équipes. Il y aura seulement deux équipes. Et ce sera que six contre six. Reçu ? Maintenant qui veut être les capitaines d'équipe ?

« Moi ! » Cria Naruto en leva la main

Lee sautait en l'air en criant : « Choisissez-moi ! » Kakashi accepta. « Bien, Naruto sera l'équipe un, et lee, l'équipe deux. Commencez à choisir votre team. » L'homme aux cheveux blanc se tourna vers gai et Kurenaï pour commencer à pensé aux règles pour leur bataille.

Naruto et Lee se sont levés au premier rang du groupe jetant un coup d'œil à chaque personne. Pour décider qui choisirais d'abord, ils ont lancés une pièce. Lee est le premier à choisir et ne ce décida pas longtemps. « Je prend Neji » Le Hyuuga haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre Lee. Naruto eu un large sourire à son meilleur ami. « Je choisi Sasuke » L'Uchiwa soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Lee se frotta le menton en regardant Tenten et Sakura. En voyant Lee se torturé pour choisir l'une d'entre elle, Néji lui murmura à l'oreille. Le visage de Lee s'illumina et il s'écriat. « Hinata-chan viens ! »

Hinata était surprise d'être choisie dès le début, mais quand elle vit son cousin sourire, elle comprit que c'était lui qui lui avait dit de la choisir. Elle marcha jusqu'à eu et manqua par la même occasion la mine énerver sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Naruto choisi Sakura, et Lee choisi Tenten. Kiba, Choji, Ino ont été choisis pour être dans la team de Naruto. Shikamaru, Shino dans la team de Lee. Les senseis arrivèrent.

« Bien, tout le monde, voici les règles. Cette guerre comme vous l'appelez sera essentiellement la clairière mais pas limité à cette moitié. Dès qu'une personne se prend une boule de neige, elle est éliminée, la première équipe à manqué de joueur a perdu.

« Attendez ! » Naruto agitait ses mains. « Si nous sommes frappé une seule fois, nous sortons ? »

« Oui Naruto »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Il se plaignait

Kakashi soupira. « Avez-vous oublier que vous êtes des shinobi exceptionnel ? Tous d'entre vous devraient être capable d'esquiver ou de bloquer une simple boule de neige avec un kunai, ou un shuriken ou encore beaucoup de choses au milieu de la bataille. Soit dit-en passant vous pouvez utilisez vos justu ou autres techniques apprises mais pas vos coup de poing ou de pied. Votre seul attaque est la boule de neige. Des questions ? »

Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres et hocha négativement la tête.

« Très bien. Je vous donnerais le signal. »

Les deux équipes se sont dispersées de leurs propres côtés, et ont commencés les stratégies ou un bouclier de gros caillou pour faire bouclier. Kakashi leur cria que la bataille à commencer. La plupart des shinobi se cachaient derrière des monticules de neiges et lançaient des boules de neige de côté. D'autres ont utilisé leur vitesse et agilités pour éviter n'importe qu'elle boule de neige s'approchant sans jamais devoir se cacher derrière quoique se soit. En faîte, Néji, Hinata et Sasuke avaient activés leurs hérédités. Naruto faisait fusionner son rasengan avec ses boules de neige et Lee se dirigeait dans tous les sens s'avérant être une cible intouchable. Chaque boule de neige lancée par Sakura fracassait les rocher et détruisait les monticules de neige. Shikamaru utilisait sa technique et bloquait un adversaire et un de ses coéquipiers, si il avait le temps, lançais une boule de neige. Ino utilisait aussi sa technique d'esprit pour amener un des membres opposé vers un de ses coéquipiers. Shino, quand à lui, utilisait l'aide de ses insectes pour former les boules de neiges, tandis que Kiba et Choji les lançaient. De temps en temps, les justus formaient de grosse crevasse. Le champ ressemblait vraiment à un champ de bataille.

Pour l'instant, Choji et Tenten ont été sortis. Shikamaru et Ino suivi après en raison d'un touché en même temps. Maintenant c'était du 4 contre 4.

Actuellement, Néji et Hinata se protégeaient derrière un gros caillou si épais que Sakura n'arrivait pas à casser. Le Hyuuga fit un topo sur la situation. « Lee et Shino sont épuisés, Naruto à une quantité phénoménale d'énergie, l'Uchiwa peut lire nos mouvements avant que nous le frappons, Haruno casse nos bouclier et l'Inuzuka peut découvrir nos odeurs. »

« Oui mais. » Hinata lui souri faiblement. « Sauf Naruto, je pari aussi que les autres sont épuisés comme nous. »

« C'est juste mais - » Néji c'était arrêté subitement et ce concentré encore plus

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Néji-kun ? » Hinata vit Sasuke et Naruto chuchotant l'un à l'autre. Elle vit Naruto lui dire quelque chose et disparaître tous les deux vers la forêt de direction opposée. « Que font-ils ? »

« Hum, il me semble qu'ils vont essayés de nous prendre par les airs. Il me semble qu'ils ont oublié qu'on est deux Hyuuga dans cette team. » Il sourit. « On n'a qu'a leur rappelé »

« Que veut tu dire ? »

Il ses tourné pour lui faire face et avec un sourire satisfait. « On a juste besoin de les rencontrés à mi-chemin et ont les attaquera. Nous, les Byakugan, nous pouvons les retrouver plus vite que n'importe qui. Après nous reviendront ici et on terminera avec les autres. »

« D'accord, Neji-kun. Qui devrais-je trouver ? »

« Je pense qu'il ferait mieux que tu aille trouver l'Uchiwa » Après s'être sourit l'un à l'autre et avoir hoché la tête, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Sasuke est un des meilleur, dernièrement l'uchiwa à même eu la force de battre son frère et orochimaru. Alors qu'elle, qu'avait-elle accomplie comparé à lui ? Une promotion au grade jonin ? Tout cela lui semblait insignifiant comparé à Sasuke.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Hinata s'est rendu compte que Sasuke marchait silencieusement entre les arbres non loin. Elle priait pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Sasuke continuait de marché, une boule de neige préparée dans sa main et son sharingan activé. Avec sa boule de neige dans la main, la hyuuga se redressa sur sa branche glissante. C'était sa seule chance. Hinata déglutit péniblement. Elle savait que si elle lançait cette boule de neige, il serait capable à la dernière minute de l'esquiver. Alors qu'elle comptait lancer la boule de neige, elle le vit venir vers elle. Elle perdit malheureusement l'équilibre. Sasuke vit Hinata tombé. Son esprit nu même pas le temps de comprendre et dire à son corps de bouger qu'il était déjà entrain de courir à une vitesse fulgurante. Il réussi à la prendre dans ses bras avant l'impacte au sol. Hinata se retrouvait sur sasuke. Il sentait son cœur cogné contre sa cage thoracique. Il se leva en s'aidant de ces coudes se qui mit une distance qu'il y avait entre le visage d'Hinata et le sien. « Tu va bien ? »

« O-oui. Ano. Sasuke-san, m-merci de m'avoir rattraper. »

Ses yeux blancs rencontrèrent à nouveau les yeux noirs de Sasuke.

« Aucun problème. »

« Ça va ? Tu-tu tes fait mal ? Demanda t-elle alors que c'est elle qui est tombé.

Il hocha la tête légèrement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peut mal à la tête mais ça va. »

Timidement elle demanda si elle pouvait voir son coup et sa tête. Il ne répondit que par un Hn. Délicatement elle posa ses doigts sur le crâne cherchant le moindre problème. « Ça fait mal quand je touche ? »

« Non, c'est bon »

Elle laissa ses mains et lâcha brièvement un « bien » Pendant un moment de silence elle ce décida de parler. « Sasuke-san ? »

« Hn ? »

« Devrions-nous rentrer voir les autres ? Je pense que la bataille de boule de neige est fini »

« C'est vrai » Il était sur le point de se levé jusqu'à ce qu'une idée fusa dans son crâne. Il eu un petit sourire satisfait. « Mais d'abord... »

« Quoi ? » Hinata reçu brusquement une boule de neige atterrissant sur son haut. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Il sourit et dit : « Tu sort Princesse »

Hinata fit une moue vraiment adorable. Elle prit une poignée de neige et la claqua sur la tête de l'Uchiwa. Sasuke avait maintenant la même expression qu'elle. « Tu ne peut pas faire ça, je t'ai déjà touché. »

Hinata ri sottement. « M-Mais ses mon anniversaire. Naruto-kun m'a dit que je peux faire ce que je veux. » Son sourire tournait dans le malicieux. « Maintenant tu sort toi aussi Sasuke Uchiwa

« Hum, je suppose que ça passe pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois tu ne m'échappera pas. Au faîte, que veut tu pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte Sasuke-san ? »

« Naruto ne m'a pas laissé assez de temps pour pouvoir t'acheter un cadeau. Et arrête de m'appelé Sasuke-san.

« Hum, Okai...ano... Tu n'a pas à me donné quoique ce soit, Sasuke »

« C'est la tradition non ? »

« Dans la plus part des cas. »

« Dit moi ce que tu veut »

"Je ... " Elle bégaya en essayant de penser aux objets matériels qu'elle pourrait peut-être vouloir. « je ne sais pas... »

Il soupira, « dit moi qu'elle aurait été ton idée D'un l'anniversaire parfait. »

« Ça peut être n'importe quoi ? »

« Oui »

Elle rayonna et réfléchi à ce qu'elle à toujours voulu. « Hum, et bien, l'anniversaire parfait... Ce serait quelque chose que vous pouvez toujours vous en souvenir. Et c'est parfait pour vous sentir heureux. »

Il gloussa modeste. « Vous l'avez fait exprès ? nan ? » Marmonna t-il d'un ton sarcastique

« Je suis désolé je... »

« C'est pas grave » Il pencha sa tête. « Je crois avoir une idée de ce que je peut vous donné maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

« Fermes les yeux » Demanda t-il sévèrement.

Sans hésitation elle ferma ses yeux et reprochait intérieurement qu'à chaque anniversaire il faut fermer les yeux.

Sasuke sourit de sa soumission et s'appuyait lentement en bas, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touches celle de la Hyuuga.

Hinata ouvra avec rapidité les yeux, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Il étai si doux avec elle, et sa bouche contre la sienne se déplaçait avec une sensualité qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ces mouvements seuls, ont fait de ses paupières s'abaissé de nouveau. Ils se détachèrent et Sasuke continua de parler. « C'est accordé comme cadeau, non ? »

« Oui... » Elle répondu d'une voix haletante, elle ne pouvais pas détourné le regard de sa bouche. Elle sourit chaleureusement. « Mais ? »

Les yeux de sasuke se rétrécir. « Mais quoi ? » Est-ce que ce n'était pas bon ? Le regrette t'elle ? Il se posait plein de question.

« Le baisé était t-trop court, et ano, je p-pourrais f-finir par l'oublier... »

Les doutes de sasuke s'envolèrent, il regarda Hinata et un sourire domina sur son visage. « Désolé, permet moi de recommencé » Il se pencha a nouveau et captura ses lèvres plus agressivement qu'auparavant. Cette fois, elle répondit au baisé et entoura ses bras autour du coup de l'Uchiwa.

Naruto et Kakashi cherchaient entre les arbres les disparu Uchiwa et Hyuuga. Les autres fouillaient aussi des parties de Forêt. Ce n'est seulement quand ils auront trouvé Hinata et Sasuke qu'ils sauront qui a gagner.

« Sasuke »

« Oui ? » Dit -il en laissant une ligne de baisé le long de sa clavicule.

« Ça changera des choses non ? »

Il se stoppa net et sourie. « Oui, mais d'une bonne façon. » il fit une moue typique. « J'étais surtout curieux de savoir ce qui allait ce passé après t'avoir embrassé. Je pensais que t'allait me frappé. »

« Et bien.. » Elle se tripotait les mains. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais être qu'amie et rien de plus. »

Il souri malicieusement. « Tu voulais quelques chose de plus ? »

« Um, peut être. »

Il rigola et s'abaissa au niveau de l'oreille de la belle brune. « Pareil pour moi »

« Vraiment ? » Elle semblait troublée et étonné en même temps. Hinata avait l'habitude d'être amoureuse sans réciprocité. Cela semblait surréaliste. Pour lui montrer que c'est bien réel il l'embrassa passionnément. Mais ils se furent coupés par naruto qui crié « Connerie »

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

Naruto avait sa bouche grande ouverte et son regard divaguait entre les deux personnes dans une position qui pourrait prêté à confusion. Kakashi hocha la tête et répondit à Sasuke « Nous sommes venu vous chercher pour savoir qui à gagner. »

« Que voulons-nous ? »Naruto venait seulement de commencer à répondre. « Que pensez-vous qu'on fasse bâtard ? On est en plein milieu d'une bataille, et vous vous côtoyé en tant qu'ennemie ? Sasuke, descend d'Hinata-chan !

Sasuke fit la grimace et se serra encore plus à Hinata. « J'en ait rien à faire de ce que tu dit »

« Sasuke, lève toi s'il te plait »

« Hein ? »

« Je commence à m'engourdir ... »

Sasuke ne comprit que quand il vit la position. Hinata étant en dessous de lui était contre la neige alors que lui était au dessus. Il se releva et tendit sa main et la souleva rapidement.

Naruto marmonna après avoir longuement regarder les deux. « Je ne veut pas ruiner ce moment mais ... »

« Tu la déjà fait »

« Fais chier Sasuke ! Comme si je savais ce que vous faisiez ! Je croyais que vous vous battiez ou un truc du genre ! Au faîte ? Qui à gagner ? »

« De quoi tu parle ? » Demanda Sasuke alors qu'il glissait un bras autour de la taille de la Hyuuga pour la tirer plus vers lui.

« Je parle de la bataille de boule de neige, souviens-t'en ! Qui a gagné ? »

Hinata rigola tandis que Sasuke souriait. « On a perdu tout les deux. »

La mâchoire de Naruto se détacha. « Vous me charrier. Tu ne va pas me dire que personne n'a gagné ! »

Kakashi plaça une main sur l'épaule de Naruto et lui expliqua qu'il y en aura d'autre.

« Oui, je sais... » Naruto se tourna et mit ses mains dans les poches. « Mais la prochaine fois Hinata et Sasuke n'auront pas le droit de jouer, a moins qu'ils se promettent de s'abstenir. »

Les trois regardaient le prochain Hokage. Quand il disparu pour aller informés les autres, Kakashi les regarda.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sasuke en ayant reconnu le coup d'œil d'avertissement du sensei.

« Je me disais comment allait réagir les fans girls de Sasuke, et les deux coéquipiers protecteur de Hinata. Et aussi la famille de Hinata. Mais je crois que vôtre plus gros problème est Néji. »

Kakashi gloussa et parti rejoindre les autres. Sasuke regarda Hinata qui secoua la tête positivement. Néji sera très dur à convaincre.

« Bon, je te raccompagne ? »

« Merci »

« Hn »

Ils étaient tout deux entrain de marché silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortit de la forêt.

« Sasuke ? »

« Hm ? »

Hinata expira profondément. « Tu pense qu'on pourrais avoir une mission à long terme si nous en demandions une en ce moment ? »

« Hm, peut être pourquoi ? »

« Je crois qu'il faudrait nous absenté de Konoha un moment pour que Néji-kun se calme. »

« Il va vraiment le prendre mal ? »

Hinata montra la grande inquiétude qu'elle avait. Il racla sa gorge et répéta. « Une mission à long terme c'est ça ? » Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers l'Hokage.

**FiN**


End file.
